You Hurt Me Again
by Aloeylf
Summary: "Sudah puas kau membohongiku?. Berapa kali kau membohongiku namun aku tetap saja percaya!" -Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon, aku mencintaimu." -Chanyeol. "Aku tak percaya padamu Chanyeol!" -Baekhyun. Bad Summary :") CHANBAEK! YAOI! NC
1. chapter 1

**Title : You Hurt Me Again**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Yaoi**

 **Don't Plagiat!**

 **Warning! NC**

 **Sorry for Typos**

 **Happy Reading :)**

 **Baekhyun POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku bersekolah di YC Senior High School. Aku mengikuti club musik dan kesenian. Karna pada dasarnya aku menyukai hal yang berbau musik.

Pagi ini saat aku sedang berbaring di tempat tidur aku mendengar handphone ku bergetar dan tertera nama Kyungsoo sahabatku.

"Yeo-"

"Yak Byun! Kenapa jam segini kau belum datang?! Kau dimana?! Apa kau sakit? Apa perlu aku kerumahmu sekarang?! Yak! jawab bodoh!" belum juga aku menyelesaikannya, ucapanku dipotong olehnya.

 **Normal POV**

"Yak Byun! Kenapa jam segini kau belum datang?! Kau dimana?! Apa kau sakit? Apa perlu aku kerumahmu sekarang?! Yak! Jawab bodoh!" ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar disebrang sana.

"Ini masih jam berapa Kyung?" jawab Baekhyun dan menguap lebar.

"Kyung-"

 **Tut.. Tut..**

Sambungan pun terputus. Segera Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu Baekhyun melihat jam dindingnya.

"Oh shit!" umpat Baekhyun dengan mata terbelak. Saat ini sudah jam 08.45 dan sekolah Baekhyun masuk jam 09.00. Untuk ke sekolah kira-kira Baekhyun menempuh waktu 15 menit.

Baekhyun pun segera bergegas dan melirik jam di dindingnya lagi

"Kenapa waktu begitu cepat!? Aish!!" geram Baekhyun.

Saat ini Baekhyun sudah berada didalam bus. Untung saja bus dalam keadaan sepi jadi Baekhyun dapat duduk disalah satu bangku. Ia lelah karena ia berlari dari rumah ke halte.

"Kenapa Appa tidak memberikan salah satu mobilnya padaku? Beginikan aku yang repot." gumam Baekhyun di dalam Bus.

Baekhyun berfikir kenapa Appa dan Eommanya tidak memberikan salah satu mobilnya untuk anaknya yang -manis- tampan ini? _"Tidak! Disana banyak pergaulan bebas. Kau pasti akan ikut-ikutan!"_ itulah alasan sang Appa, hanya itu.

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah berada di sekolahnya. Baekhyun hampir terlambat, untung saja petugas satpam sedang baik hati jadi ia membukakan gerbang untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun masuk tanpa takut ada hukuman.

Ketika Baekhyun hendak menuju kekelasnya, Baekhyun melihat seseorang yang ia kagumi dan cintai sedang bermain basket. Berkeringat membuat seseorang diseberang sana terlihat sexy dan para yeoja bersorak memanggil namanya.

Dan Baekhyun pun tersadar akan lamuannya ia pun berlari menuju ke kelasnya.

Sampai dikelas, Baekhyun tidak melihat adanya seonsaengnim didepan kelas. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Lalu ia menuju ke bangkunya dan duduk, tiba - tiba Kyungsoo datang.

"Apa kau sakit? Hampir saja kau terlambat." Kyungsoo berdecak kesal dan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas.

"Tidak. Aku sehat. Dan aku sudah terlambat. tadi petugas satpam sedang baik hati jadinya aku bisa masuk!" ujar Baekhyun riang.

"Tetap aja bodoh!" kesal Kyungsoo lalu keluar kelas, Baekhyun kira Kyungsoo marah padanya. Lalu Baekhyun mengejarnya namun saat ia hendak belok mengejar Kyungsoo, ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang berciuman dengan Kim Jongin -sunbaenya- di pojok ruangan yang diduga itu adalah gudang.

"Aahh.. Kaihh.. hyu-.. nghh" Kyungsoo mendesah dan Jongin pun terlihat semakin bergairah. Jongin lebih sering dipanggil orang terdekatnya dengan nama 'Kai' dan mungkin Jongin dan Kyungsoo dekat.

Dibalik tembok Baekhyun sedang mengintip aksi mereka. Dan mata Baekhyun membola saat penis sunbaenya itu memasuki lubang sahabatnya. Dan Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo mengerang nikmat. Baekhyun pun duduk bersandar ditembok tersebut.

"Apa Kyungsoo tidak kesakitan dimasuki penis sebesar itu? Apakah nikmat?"gumam Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun kembali berdiri dan melihat kembali.

"Wow doggy style!" Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri takut ketahuan.

"Apa kau ingin seperti itu?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Ingin sekali!" jawab Baekhyun lalu membalikkan badannya. Baekhyun seketika gugup karena ia dengan lancangnya mengatakan seperti itu dan Baekhyun tidak tau jika ia berbicara kepada–

"C-Chanyeol S-Sunbae.." cicit Baekhyun

–Park Chanyeol, Orang yang ia cintai sejak junior high school. Namun sepertinya cinta Baekhyun hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bass sexynya dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun merona.

 _"Sial! Kenapa Chanyeol sunbae tau namaku! Aishh! Aku harus pergi! tolong aku eomma!"_

"Y-Ye. A-Aku pergi d-dulu." Baekhyun gugup dan malu kemudian ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Sial! Kenapa Chanyeol sunbae datang saat seperti ini? Ini memalukan. Pasti Chanyeol sunbae mengira bahwa aku mesum karena mengintip dan menginginkan hal yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dan Kai sunbae.

Dan Kyungsoo, setauku dia anak yang polos kenapa ia bahkan melebihi diriku? Argh! Ini salah Kyungsoo kenapa ia melakukan itu dan tidak menyewa Hotel saja! Argh!!

Lebih baik aku pergi ke perpustakaan, untuk menghilangkan rasa maluku.

Saat aku hendak ke perpustakaan aku melewati lapangan basket dan melihat Chanyeol sunbae sedang bermain basket.

"Apa dia tidak lelah? Apa dia begitu menyukai basket?" Aku bergumam pelan dan mengakhirinya dengan helaan nafas.

 **Kaisoo's area.**

 **At 08.40.**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Saat ini sudah jam delapan lebih empatpuluh, yang berarti sekolah akan masuk dan memulai pelajaran. Namun aku tidak melihat adanya Byun Baekhyun sahabatku dari kecil. Apa ia sakit? Kenapa tidak ada ijinnya? Lalu aku menelfonnya.

"Yak Byun! Kenapa jam segini kau belum datang?! Kau dimana?! Apa kau sakit? Apa perlu aku kerumahmu sekarang?! Yak! jawab bodoh!" ucapku panjang lebar. Demi apa aku sangat khawatir padanya karena Baekhyun tinggal sendiri di Seoul dan orangtuanya di Jepang.

Kutunggu beberapa detik dan akhirnya ia menjawab, "Ini masih jam berapa Kyung?" kudengar ia menguap. Tck! Dasar tidak tau waktu! –pikirku sebal karena tingkah Baekhyun.

Tiba – tiba aku merasa kesal kepada Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan panggilan kita. Dan aku sempat dengar jika ia memanggilku tapi terserah lah aku sedang dalam mood tidak baik.

Sedikit perkenalan, Aku Do Kyungsoo sekolahku sama dengan Baekhyun di YC Senior High School. Sebenarnya aku mempunyai satu sahabat lagi yaitu Luhan hyung. Luhan hyung pindah ke China karena keluarganya berada disana semua, kita pisah saat semasa Junior High School.

Aku sempat sedih karena kepergiannya namun ia selalu mengatakan bahwa kita akan bersatu kembali! Dan aku sangat senang akan hal itu karena Luhan hyung tidak pernah berbohong.

Untuk Baekhyun, sejujurnya ia lebih tua dari aku, namun banyak yang mengatakan bahwa aku lebih cocok jadi hyungnya. Karena Baekhyun hyung itu lebih manis dan imut seperti anak berumur enam tahun kata orang seperti itu. Jadi aku hanya memanggilnya Baekhyun tanpa embel – embel hyung.

Kulihat dari kejauhan Baekhyun sedang menuju kekelas ia berlari, mungkin saja ia takut kena hukuman songsaengnim.

Aku menuju kelas Baekhyun dan melihat dia duduk dikursinya. Aku segera menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Apa kau sakit? Hampir saja kau terlambat." aku berdecak kesal namun ia hanya menghela nafas

"Tidak. Aku sehat. Dan aku sudah terlambat. tadi petugas satpam sedang baik hati jadinya aku bisa masuk!" aku melihat Baekhyun mengucapkan itu dengan riang. Aku heran karena tidak dihukum bisa seceria ini.

"Tetap saja bodoh!" Aku masih kesal dengannya akhirnya aku keluar dari kelas berniat mencari udara segar diatap.

 **Normal POV**

Saat Kyungsoo belok dan menuju ke arah tangga, tiba – tiba Kyungsoo ditarik oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo yakin tidak ada yang mengikutinya dan tidak ada orang yang mempunyai dendam padanya.

"Hai sayang" lirih seductive ditelinga Kyungsoo oleh orang yang menariknya tadi.

"Kai hyung.." cicit Kyungsoo takut dan gugup. Kai adalah kekasih Kyungsoo duabulan setelah Kyungsoo masuk kesekolah ini. Awalnya Kai hanya iseng memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari jauh, namun secara perlahan ia yakin akan perasaannya, akhirnya Kai yang mempunyai nama asli Kim Jongin menyatakan perasaanya dan yang lebih terkejutnya Kyungsoo juga mengagumi Kai.

"Apa kau merindukanku hmm?" tanya Kai dengan suara serak yang membuat lebih sexy. Tiba – tiba saja Kai melumat kasar bibir love Kyungsoo.

"Emhh.. Hyung, inihh masih disekol- akhh nyahh~!" Kyungsoo memekik kaget saat nipplenya dicubit dan ditarik Jongin.

"Kau berisik sayang." Jongin berujar datar, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan.

"Aahh.. Kaihh.. hyu-.. nghh" Jongin kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan turun ke arah leher Kyungsoo.

Tak ingin lama – lama karena takut ketahuan, Jongin melepas celana seragam Kyungsoo beserta celana dalamannya.

"J-Jangan hyung.." ujar Kyungsoo lirih. Ia takut jika ada yang melihat kegiatan panas mereka.

Tiba – tiba Jongin membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga ia sedikit menungging.

Dengan cepat Jongin membuka celana jersey dan mengurut penisnya kemudian memasukan kedalam hole Kyungsoo secara perlahan.

"Shh.. hyung~" Kyungsoo meringis arti tak nyaman.

 **Jleb**

"Akhh.. Pelan – pelan hyung.. Sak- ahh.. it" ringis Kyungsoo namun hanya dianggap angin berlalu oleh Jongin

Tidak ada foreplay, tidak ada kata lembut. Tapi Kyungsoo menikmatinya.

Dengan perlahan ia memaju-mundurkan penisnya didalam hole Kyungsoo. Kemudian gerakan itu semakin cepat. Semakin cepat penisnya keluar masuk, semakin pula Jongin merasakan kenikmatan.

"Kauhh, sem- nghh.. it Kyung ohh!"

"Akhh! Fash- ohh! Nyahh~ faster! Kai hyung! Nyahh akhh ohh emhh ahh ahh hmptt-" dengan cepat Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Demi apa! Kyungsoo sangatlah berisik, ia hanya takut jika ada yang mendengarkan kegiatan panasnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung.. Akuhh sampai.. Nyahh~" Kyungsoo klimaks dan Jongin belum.

Jongin terus menyodok hole Kyungsoo tanpa ampun. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengoral penis Kyungsoo dan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memijat nipple Kyungsoo dari luar seragam.

"Ahh .. Kyung- kau nikmat! Uhh emhh ahh" racau Jongin. "Akuh akan sampai kyung.. ohh ahh ahh"

"Ber- nghh.. sama! Ohh yeahh hngg"

 **Crot crott**

Akhirnya mereka berdua mencapai klimaks, "Hah~" deru nafas mereka berdua pun beradu tidak beraturan.

"Ehmm hmptt-" Jongin kembali melumat bibir love Kyungsoo namun tidak ada nafsu, hanya tanda kasih sayang dan terimakasih.

Setelah itu mereka membersihkan diri masing – masing dan merapikan kembali pakaian mereka.

"Terimakasih dan aku minta maaf." kekeh Jongin ia menyesal namun menikmatinya.

"Pabbo! Aku membencimu!." Kyungsoo berujar datar dan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" teriak lantang Jongin beserta kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Jongin juga melihat Kyungsoo berjalan sedikit aneh, itu membuat Kyungsoonya semakin imut.

SKIP

 **Ceklek**

"Eoh? Hai Chanyeol. Kau lama tidak datang kemari. Rasanya buku – buku disini sudah merindukanmu." Petugas perpustakaan terkekeh melihat siapa yang datang, wanita paruh baya itu sudah bertahun – tahun menjaga perpustakaan disekolah ini.

"Tentu. Siapa yang tidak rindu kepadaku? Bahkan buku saja merindukanku." Chanyeol adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini dan salah satu anak penanam saham terbesar di sekolah ini. Tidak hanya Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin juga anak dari penanam saham terbesar.

Tidak kaget jika Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol menjadi idola di sekolah.

Karena mereka semua memiliki paras tampan, pintar, memiliki tubuh sexy, sopan dan sedikit err... Mesum?

"Oiya Chanyeol Aku akan pergi pulang dulu. Karena anakku baru saja menelpon jika terjadi sesuatu. Aku harus pulang, jika nanti kau sudah ingin masuk ke kelas, kunci saja perpustakaan ini. Kuncinya ada di laci meja." ujar wanita paruh baya itu lembut.

"Ne ajhumma"

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ah." wanita paruh baya itupun tersenyum bahagia. Lalu ia keluar dan menutup pintu perpustakaan.

Saat ini Chanyeol berjalan memutari rak buku dan sesekali ia berhenti jika ada buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

Perpustakaan saat ini kosong. Karena saat ini masih jam pelajaran.

"Sudah lama aku tidak datang. Mianhae hmm, apa kau merindukanku?." tanya Chanyeol dengan salah satu buku tebal yang ia pegangi.

 **BRUK**

"Rupanya kau tidak merindukanku." lirih Chanyeol lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil buku tersebut. Namun saat ia hendak berdiri ia tak sengaja melihat sesorang yang sedang tidur tenang.

Lalu Chanyeol berdiri untuk mengembalikan buku itu tadi dan beranjak dari sana.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia takut jika salah orang.

"Nghh" Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol hard.

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang melihat Baekhyun tidur. _"Menggemaskan sekali. Jika aku memperkosanya,kasihan dia."_ itulah pemikiran mesum Chanyeol.

"C-Chanyeol sunbae.."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

loplybyuntae sama Aliffiaa Park sama ya. Karena aku lupa passwordnya jd aku ganti akun ㅠㅠ

Kalo jelek maaf ya, kalian bisa kok ngasih sarah lewat pesan pribadi. Slowrespon kok kkkk~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : You Hurt Me Again**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Yaoi**

 **Don't Plagiat!**

 **Warning! NC**

 **Sorry for Typos**

 **Happy Reading :)**

"C-Chanyeol sunbae.." Baekhyun terkejut oleh seseorang yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Chanyeol masih setia memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang membuat sang empu merona.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Chanyeol, "Tidak. Aku kesini untuk menenangkan diriku." balas Baekhyun cepat.

"Ahh.. Polos sekali." jerit Chanyeol dalam hati. Chanyeoltersenyum membuat ia terlihat lebih mempesona.

"Baiklah temani aku disini." perkataan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan menampilkan ekspresi yang membuat Chanyeol gemas.

Hening

"Baiklah.." putus Baekhyun.

Hening kembali. Chanyeok sibuk membaca buku tebal yang ia bawa tadi dan Baekhyun sibuk menguap sesekali melirik buku yang dibawa Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol sunbae.." panggil Baekhyun pelan, "Hmm?" dibalas dengan gumaman oleh yang lebih besar dan tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tersebut.

"A-Apa aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Baekhyun. "Kau ingin bertanya apa?" Chanyeol menghadap Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun gugup kembali.

"Tidak jadi?" Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya menjadi lebih dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menunduk malu.

"Ehm.. Apa kau memiliki orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Baekhyun hati – hati.

"Tentu saja! Dia sangat cantik, mungil sangat pas berada dipelukanku!" jawaban Chanyeol antusias membuat senyum Baekhyun luntur. Ia kecewa, sangat kecewa.

 _"Beruntung sekali yeoja itu.. Apalah dayaku? Aku hanya dapat menyimpan perasaanku seorang diri.."_ gumam Baekhyun sedih dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan wajah Baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kau kenapa, Baek?"

"Tidak." gumam Baekhyun yang masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah kau menceritakan tentangnya, Sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"Tentu saja! Dia orang yang sangat baik, manis sekali, dia sangat pintar membuat orang luluh. Dia juga mungil sangat pas untuk berada di pelukanku. Aku sangat menyayanginya ah ani! Mungkin aku mencintainya. Namun sampai sekarang aku belum berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku ini. Dia terlihat sangat akrab dengan salah satu temannya itu dan membuatku iri. Dan mungkin aku hanya berani mendekati dan memendam perasaanku sampai waktunya tiba." ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Betapa beruntungnya yeoja tersebut, Membuat seorang Park Chanyeol luluh dan jatuh hati" Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"Ehm.. Aku juga punya. A-Aku sudah lama menyukainya sejak Junior high school. Dan aku sama denganmu sunbae.. Aku belum berani mengungkapkan perasaanku. Mungkin sekarang ia memiliki orang lain yang ia cintai." terang Baekhyun sedih.

"Betapa beruntungnya yeoja itu.."

"Aku-"

 **Kringgg kringgg**

"Yasudah aku pergi dulu, jika kau ingin pergi juga, kunci perpustakaannya. Kuncinya berada dilaci. Aku pergi dulu Baek." terang Chanyeol dengan senyuman.

"Ne sunbae.." lirih Baekhyun. Ia butuh Kyungsoo sekarang!

Setelah Chanyeol pergi dari perpustakaan, Baekhyun pun juga bergegas dari sana tidak lupa ia mengunci pintunya.

"Lalu kunci ini ditaruh dimana? Ahh taruh sini saja!" ucap Baekhyun seorang diri seraya menaruh kunci tadi dirak sepatu.

SKIP

Saat ini Baekhyun menunggu Kyungsoo di kantin. ia sudah memesan makanan

"Hei Baek!" sapa Kyungsoo dan langsung duduk didepan Baekhyun.

"Dasar pinguin mesum!" ucap Baekhyun sinis namun terlihat lucu dimata Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu Byunbaek?" tanya Kyungsoo,

"Aku tadi memergokimu sedang melakukan hal mesum bersama Jongin Sunbae! Ahh mataku yang polos ini ternodai" ucap Baekhyun dramatis seraya mengucek matanya.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Baek, aku sudah pernah berkata kepadamu tentang aku dan Kai Sunbae! Kau nya saja yang-" Kyungsoo berdecak sebal melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang kekanakan saat sedang makan.

"Tetap saja, Kau jahat Kyung!!!" teriak Baekhyun membuat seisi kantin menatapnya heran.

"Hai Kyungiee" sapa seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kai atau Jongin -kekasih Kyungsoo-. Kai langsung saja duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan merangkul bahu Kyungsoo.

 **Uhuk uhukk**

Pasangan sejoli itupun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok yang sedang duduk di depan mereka.

"Sunbae apa kau tidak melihatku ada disini?" Kesal Baekhyun karena tidak dianggap ada.

"Oh hai Baekhyuniee" Sapa Kai dibuat seimut mungkin, "Menjijikan." Kai dan Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat sifat Baekhyun.

"Kai?" Sapa seseorang,

"Oh Chanyeol hyung!"

 **Uhuk uhukk**

Baekhyun kembali tersedak mendengar nama namja yang ia cintai. Ketiga pasang mata sontak melihat Baekhyun.

"Gwaencanha?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Baekhyun, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil seraya mengambil minuman Kyungsoo dan menenggak habis.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menujuk kursi kosong disebelah pemuda Byun itu.

"T-Tentu.." cicit Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merah dan langsung duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin gugup ketika Chanyeol memesan minuman dan tangannya diangkat untuk memesan kemudian Chanyeol menjatuhkan tangannya di pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"A-Aku S-Selesai." gugup Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun berdiri, tangan Baekhyun dicekal oleh seseorang.

"Temani aku sebentar!" nada perintah dan suara bariton yang sexy membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niat untuk pergi dari kantin.

"Hmm.. Chan hyung, Baekhyuniee. Aku dan Kyungiee pergi dulu. Sepuluh menit lagi kelas akan masuk dan kita pergi dulu." ujar Kai lembut dan disampingnya Kyungsoo sedang merona.

"Baekhyuniee?!" sontak Chanyeol terkejut dan menatap Kai yang terkekeh.

"Pergilah." ujar datar Baekhyun kepada pasangan sejoli. Dari lubuk hatinya Baekhyun berharap Kyungsoo melihatnya dan membawanya pergi dari kantin ini. Namun Kyungsoo sibuk menunduk dan setelah itu pergi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan akhirnya menaruh kepalanya di meja. suasana Kantin sepi walaupun belum saatnya masuk.

"Baek.." panggil Chanyeol pelan,

"Byun Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol kembali, namun tidak ada pergerakan dari si mungil.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. Posisinya dibuat senyaman mungkin untuk melihat Baekhyun lebih dekat.

"Baekhyuniee~" panggil Chanyeol lembut dan ia lebih memajukan wajahnya. Saat Baekhyun mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia terlonjak kaget kemudian-

 **Cup**

Bibir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertubrukan.

Mata Baekhyun membola karena melihat mata Chanyeol dengan dekat, tidak dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum miring dengan posisi bibir mereka menyatu.

Selang lima menit, Baekhyun menyadarinya langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tetap menampilkan seringaiannya dan Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa itu first kiss mu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tetap menampilkan seringaian.

 **Kring kringg**

Suara bel menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi dulu sunbae" Baekhyun mengucap sopan dan meninggalkan kantin.

Chanyeol pun begitu, setelah ia menghabiskan minumannya ia beranjak dari kantin.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pendek? Huu maaf ya ﹏


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : You Hurt Me Again**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Yaoi**

 **Don't Plagiat!**

 **Warning! NC**

 **Sorry for typos**

 **Happy Reading :)**

 **Baekhyun POV**

"Aish! First kiss ku! Eomma~!!" aku seharusnya senang karena Chanyeol yang mengambil First kiss ku. Tapi kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit, Chanyeol mempunyai orang yang ia sukai. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mengingat kejadian itu.

 **Normal POV**

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan senyuman puppy eyes. Beberapa siswa yang melihat akan memekik gemas, tidak yeoja ataupun namja.

"Baekhyun? Kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang dijalan menuju kelas nya.

"Tak apa~ aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta" dan orang yang bertanya hanya menggeleng pelan.

SKIP

Saat dikelas, Baekhyun disuguhi kelasnya yang ramai seperti pasar. Sekolah Baekhyun adalah sekolah ternama di Seoul, dan setiap ruangan memiliki kedap suara.

"Baek apa kau sudah mengerjakam tugas?" tanya Junhoe teman sekelasnya.

"Tidak. Malas, jika kau mau, selesaikan milikku juga" ucap Baekhyun terkekeh, "aku tidak mengerjakannya, noona~" jawab jahil Junhoe.

"Y-Yak!!" dan Junhoe benar - benar berlari menjauh dari singa betina.

 **~YHMA~**

Di lain tempat, terlihat sosok jakung yang sedang sibuk melamun dan senyum - senyum sendiri.

"Hei, Park!" sapa kedua teman sosok jakung tersebut.

"Hai juga Oh, Kim" jawab malas - malasan Chanyeol sosok jakung tersebut.

"Hei Park kau tau, Kyungsooku sangat hebat." ujar namja tan sedikit terkekeh kepada Chanyeol.

"Ewh. Kau menjijikan, Kim Jongin!" ucap datar dan penuh penekanan oleh namja Albino disamping Chanyeol.

"Hei Oh! Kau-" ucapan Jongin terpotong.

"Sudah! Dasar! Dan kau Jongin!" ujar Chanyeol seraya menujuk Jongin, "Kau jangan berbuat mesum lagi disekolah milikku!" tambah Chanyeol santai.

"Sekolah ini bukan milikmu, Park." tandas Oh Sehun, namja Albino. Chanyeol hanya mencibir.

"Kim, kau tau teman dekat kekasihmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau maksud Baekhyuniee? Kau baru saja bertemu dengannya!" sebal Jongin. Dan Chanyeol hanya bergumam kecil dan melanjutkan acara melamunnya.

"Ada apa dengannya, Park?" tanya Sehun dengan penasaran.

"Entahlah" hanya satu kata yang Chanyeol ucapakan.

 _PLAK_

Chanyeol meringis dan menoleh siapa pelaku yang memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau-" Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh Sehun, "Salah siapa kau menggantungkan ceritamu bodoh!" datar dan dingin adalah ciri khas Oh Sehun.

"Rupanya Sehuniee sangat penasaran, eoh? Lucunya" ujar Chanyeol seraya mengusap surai Sehun. Sehun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Eww menjijikan" ujar Sehun dan Jongin secara bersamaan dengan nada datar.

"Ok maafkan aku" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi, tadi aku ber-"

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karena datangnya Min songsaengnim

Chanyeol terkekeh kembali melihat Kedua sahabatnya mencibir.

 **~YHMA~**

"KYUNGSOO! DO KYUNGSO! DIMANA KAU?!" teriak Baekhyun diruang kelasnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang asik - asikan merangkum dan mendengarkan musik lewat headsetnya.

Baekhyun menarik paksa headset Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo dan sedikit meringis karena Baekhyun mendorongnya kecil.

"Kau mesum Kyung! Demi apa! Kau bahkan bercinta di dekat gudang! Dan kau, sejak kap–"

"Baek, aku sudah pernah bilang kepadamu, bahkan saat di kantin, aku juga menjelaskannya." Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas melihat sahabat bodohnya ini.

"Kenapa kau bercinta di sekolahan, Kyung?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Aku tadi ingin mengirup udara segar lewat jendela dekat gudang. Namun aku tak tau jika ada yang mengikutiku." jawab Kyungsoo seraya kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Aku mengikutimu, Kyung." ujar datar Baekhyun. "Lalu Kai sunbae ada dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya. Saat aku sampai, aku melihatmu sedang bercumbu dengannya." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Baek kau tau Kai Sunbae sangat agresif. Sangat mesum!" pekik Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Kalau begitu, Putuskan dia." ujar Baekhyun seraya memainkan rambutnya.

"Aku mencintainya" gumam Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tck!" Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"Kyung, kau tau bibir sexyku ini tidak polos lagi~" Rengek Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo seraya menyentuh bibir yang di poutkan itu.

"Apa maksudmu Byun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tadi dan Chanyeol Sunbae bercium-"

"MWO!? KAU BERCIUMAN?!" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Ssttt.. Pelan - pelan Kyung." bisik Baekhyun seraya menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Kyungsoo dan menoleh kekanan dan kiri memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melepas jarinya dari bibir Kyungsoo dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Baek, Aku tau kau menyukai Chanyeol Sunbae dari dulu. Tapi tolong, jangan menghayal!" Tukas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Kyung, aku sungguhan. Kau tau kan saat aku ditarik dia? Pada saat itu juga aku kelelahan dan tertidur. Dan aku mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku, saat itu aku tidak tau jika Chanyeol sunbae ada di tepat wajahku. Aku sangat terkejut dan cup" Ucap Baekhyun menyakinkan Kyungsoo dengan pose imut mengaitkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Whoa. Selamat!!" pekik girang Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang berubah, "Kau kenapa? Bukannya kau harus senang?" tanya Kyungsoo hati - hati.

"Kau tau Kyung, Chanyeol menyukai orang lain.." ujar sedih Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun hanya dapat mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo kembali.

"Tadi pagi, Aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol sunbae di perpustakaan. Lalu aku menanyakannya dan ternyata- hiks.. Hiks.." ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh isakannya sendiri.

"Baek, apa kau ada bukti?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan. "Kau harus mencari bukti, dan saat kalian berciuman, apa dia menolak?" Dan Baekhyun menggeleng pelan kembali.

Kyungsoo menganga melihat Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan diiringi isakan kecil. Tidak! Kyungsoo lebih terkejut saat Chanyeol tidak menolak? Apa Chanyeol juga gay? Dan itulah pemikiran sepihak oleh Kyungsoo.

"Apa Chanyeol sunbae gay?" gumam Kyungsoo yang masih didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Dia mempunyai yeoja yang ia cintai" gumam Baekhyun dengan menggigit keras bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

"Baek! Jangan kau gigit bi- astaga Baek! Bibirmu berdarah! Ayo ke uks" jiwa keibuan Kyungsoo keluar dan langsung menyeret Baekhyun keluar kelas.

 **Bruk**

Kyungsoo yang pada dasarnya pendek, mendongak melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

"Chanyeol sunbae?" cicit Kyungsoo yang dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk dengan bibir bengak berdarah.

"Kau mau kemana Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Uks hyung, aku ingin mengobati luka Baekhyun." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya kembali Chanyeol

"Bibirnya berdarah hyung, aku akan–" tiba – tiba Baekhyun ditarik oleh Chanyeol dan menggendong ala bridal style kearah UKS. Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming. Dan Kyungsoo yang mematung dibelakang sana.

"Aku akan mengantarmu dan mengobati bibirmu." ujar Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Sesampainya di uks, Chanyeol dengan cepat dan hati – hati merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang.

"Sunbae, tidak perlu. Ini hanya luka biasa nanti juga kering" cicit Baekhyun yang dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kurasa jika aku memberimu alkohol, bibirmu itu akan terasa pahit"

Chanyeol berujar seraya membolak – balikan botol berisi alkohol.

"Mungkin dengan cara yang satu ini bibirmu akan sembuh" gumam Chanyeol yang masih dapat didengar Baekhyun.

"A-Apa?"

"Aku akan menyembuhkan bibirmu" Chanyeol meletakan botol alkohol tersebut dan pergi menuju ranjang.

"Ap– hmpttt"

Chanyeol dengan cepat melumat bibir dan menghisap darah di bibir Baekhyun.

"Hmpp.. Eunghh" Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja melenguh itu mengigit kembali bibirnya dengan keras untuk menahan malunya.

 _Plop_

"Baekhyun, jangan mengigitnya kembal!" tegas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menunduk sera rona tipis yang terlihat di pipi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Karena aku ingin menyembuhkan bibirmu itu"

"Hah? Aku ta– hmpttt"

 **BRAK!**

 _Plop_

Suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar pun sontak membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut dan melepas tautan mereka.

"Yak! Sunbae bisa – bisanya kau membawa Baekhyun begitu saja!" ujar namja bermata doe dengan emosi.

"Sudahlah baby, Chanyeol tidak berbuat apa – apa" bujuk namja tan yang berdiri disebelah namja bermata doe tersebut.

"Kyungsoo. Jongin." panggil Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan aura hitam pun bergidik ngeri dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Jongin.

"Kyung kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Kyungsoo yang merasa aman pun mulai mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun yang sedang duduk manis di ranjang uks.

"Aku hanya takut kau kenapa – kenapa hiks"

"Aku tak apa Kyungsoo." Ujar Baekhyun Meyakinkan jangan lupakan rona merah yang ada di pipi Baekhyun.

"Yasudah ayo keluar. Kau tunggu sebentar diluar dengan Kai sunbae hmm?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari sana.

Hanya tersisa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berada diuks. Baekhyun selesai memakai sepatunya dan mulai berdiri.

Chanyeol masih sibuk menata botol – botol pun tidak tau jika Baekhyun sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Chan sunbae" panggil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

 **Grep**

Yang dipanggil pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

 **Cup**

Baekhyun memeluk dan mengecup lama bibir Chanyeol ia sedikit berjinjit karena Chanyeol yang terlalu tinggi.

Tangan Baekhyun bertengger manis di leher Chanyeol dengan sedikit jinjit.

"Hmpph" Chanyeol mulai melumat Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ahh C-Chan ohh!" Baekhyun menggelinjang keenakan karena Chanyeol dengan nakalnya meraba daerah sensitif Baekhyun yaitu nipple Baekhyun.

 _Plop_

"Haah.. Hahh" Baekhyun merasa ia butuh pasokan udara lebih banyak.

"Terimakasih sudah menyembuhkan bibirku, walaupun masih tetap perih tapi tak apa! Terimakasih Chanyeolie~" ucap Baekhyun dengan memberikan kedipan mata kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi." Sebelum Baekhyun pergi, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berjinjit dan mengecup sekilas bibir Chanyeol kemudian ia berlari keluar.

Chanyeol yang baru saja sadar reflek memegang bibirnya.

"Manis." gumam Chanyeol seorang diri.

Diluar uks terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menunggu sahabatnya keluar ia mengintip namun hasilnya nihil. Kyungsoo terlalu pendek. Jongin yang penasaran pun ikut mendongak mengintip.

"What?!" Jongin terkejut dengan mata terbelak ia menutupi mulutnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin berlagak aneh pun semakin penasaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

 _Cup_

"Tidak. Kita duduk saja di bangku. Kau lelah kan? Kita tunggu disini saja." Jongin pun menuntun Kyungsoo duduk. Suasananya pun canggung.

 **Ceklek**

"Kyungiee~" Pekik Baekhyun dan berlari kecil menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Bibirmu sudah tidak berdarah? Chanyeol hyung menggunakan apa untuk mengobati bibirmu?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. Baekhyun pun merona mengingat ia baru saja berciuman dengan Chanyeol.

Jongin yang berada ditempat pun merasa canggung ia bingung harus bagaimana.

"Chanyeol sunbae me–"

"Kyungiee aku lapar~" Jongin merengek kepada Kyungsoo agar kekasihnya tidak mendengar kalimat Baekhyun.

"Kau baru saja makan denganku" jawaban polos Kyungsoo membuat Jongin gemas.

"Beli minum ya? Kajja!" Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Kau ditinggal?" Baekhyun terkejut karena ada seorang namja yang tiba – tiba disamping Baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


End file.
